This invention relates to upholstery and particularly to a method of upholstering casket panels.
The invention described herein is applied to a casket panel of the removable or non-removable type but it may be adapted for other similar articles.
It is customary to finish the inside of a casket with a ruffled or tufted fabric to give it a pleasing, rich look. The fabric may be glued, sewn, or tacked to the casket. If the material is tufted, then a high loft material such as batting is placed between the inner fabric and the panel and then the material is loosely affixed to the casket by staples or buttons. The batting forces the fabric to bulge away from the casket panel between the staples or buttons, to form concave surfaces and gives the upholstery so formed the special tufted look. However, until now this operation was carried out by hand and thus it was very time consuming. It took typically 45 minutes to one hour to finish a full panel.